nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars/Drag Editions
Drag edition cars are custom tuned models made for the game mode Drag. All Drag Editions have the Aero Drag skill mod and other Drag Skill Mods installed. Some Drag edition cars also features unique Drag bodykits. The first drag cars were released the same time as Drag mode, October 16th, 2012, with both the Toyota Supra "Street Mod" and the Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake "Pro Stock" being the first Drag Editions. Cars Bentley Continental Supersports (Coupé) The "Spitfire" edition was released on October 22nd, 2012. The car comes pre-equipped race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts including an Drag bodykit which includes drag parachutes. BMW 1-Series M Coupe The "Schnell" edition was released on February 22nd, 2013. The car also features race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts featuring a Drag bodykit. Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 (2012) The "Elite" edition was released on March 9th, 2012, and was the second car to be released in the elite series. The car features mixed performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts. On October 30th, 2012, the "Elite" edition received Drag skill mods. Chevrolet El Camino SS The "Vengeance" edition is an edition of the Chevrolet El Camino built especially for the Drag game mode. It was released for Top-Up on December 19th, 2012 and came to the car dealer on January 7th, 2013. It features performance parts, drag skill mods and aftermarket parts. Dodge Challenger R/T The "Bruised" edition was released on February 8th, 2013, as a Top-Up gift and was available until February 14th, 2013. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. On July 1st, 2015, the model was added to purchase with in-game cash in the car dealer as part of the End of the World event. Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee The "Relentless" edition was released on January 29th, 2013. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. On July 1st, 2015, the model was added to purchase with in-game cash in the car dealer as part of the End of the World event. Ford Crown Victoria The "Cruiser" edition was released on October 30th, 2012 as a drag edition car. In addition of being a drag edition, it is also a cop edition meaning it also features cop lights which players can activate by pushing "L" on their keyboard. It also comes with tuned parts, 2-star drag skill mods, as well as a livery unlike its previous edition. Ford F-150 SVT Raptor The "Rex" edition was released on June 14th, 2013. It comes pre-installed with tuned race parts, two star drag skill mods, a drag livery and several Aftermarket parts installed. Although it's a drag edition, it still shows up heavy mass as special function. Ford Focus RS The "Pro FWD" edition was released on September 7th, 2013. The car comes pre-equipped with a mixed setup of race-tuned performance parts giving it an overall rating of 599 which is the maximum overall rating in Class B. The car also features 2-Star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts. The car also features a Drag bodykit. Ford Mustang Boss 302 (2012) The "Drag King" edition was released to the game on October 5th, 2013. The car comes pre-equipped with a mixed set-up of Performance Parts giving the car an overall rating of 749, the maximum overall rating in Class A. The car also comes pre-equipped with 2-Star Drag-themed Skill Mods and unique Aftermarket parts. The car also features a female driver. Ford Shelby GT500 Super Snake The "Pro Stock" was released on October 16th, 2012, alongside with the Drag game mode. It features tuned parts, drag skill mods and aftermarket parts. The car is also part of the Premier Drag Car which can be obtained on the Web Deals section of the Need for Speed: World website. Lamborghini Murciélago LP 640 The "Vesper" edition was first released on January 25th, 2013, as a Drag edition. The car comes with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts as well as a Drag bodykit. Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-T The "4G63" edition was released on November 28th, 2012. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts. The car also features an unique Drag bodykit. Its edition name "4G63" refers to the engine name of the GS-T. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X The "Revolution" edition of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X was released on March 12th, 2013. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts which features a rare Drag bodykits and an unique License Plate. Nissan 240SX S13 The "Zero-Yon" edition was released on November 14th, 2012, and is a Drag variant of the 240SX S13. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (including the Aero Drag skill mod) and Aftermarket parts including a Drag bodykit. Zero-Yon is Japanese for 1/4 mile. Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 The Nissan GT-R SpecV R35 is the only model in Need for Speed: World that has two Drag edition models. The first one was made available on December 24th, 2012, after that the community completed the Home for the Holidays challenge. The car was only available for a limited time only and could only be obtained by redeeming a code. The second model was released on February 20th, 2013, as the "Unlimited AWD" edition. This car can only be obtained via the Car Prize Packs. Pagani Zonda Cinque The "Sleigh Runner" edition was released on December 4th, 2012, and was made available for a limited time under the Christmas and New Years-period. The "Sleigh Runner" comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and aftermarket parts including an unique Drag bodykit. The car also features an unique Christmas-livery. Toyota Supra The "Street Mod" edition was released on October 16th, 2012, alongside with the new Drag game mode. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods and unique aftermarket parts as well as a Drag bodykit. Stats Category:Cars